Sleeping With Lions Ch 1 through 6
by mar1mad4
Summary: A Jyrki 69 story filled with romance, sarcasm and sex!


Sleeping With Lions

Chapter 1

The 69 Eyes had played in Glasgow almost every spring for the past few years. And now, on this early February morning they were again on a plane headed for the industrial Scottish city. However, due to adverse weather conditions, meaning a snow storm the flight was re-routed to Edinburgh. This put a stint in to the Eyes' schedule as they were risking being late for the show. Their manager had no time to make further travel arrangements so they were forced to take the train from Waverley station to Queen's station in Glasgow.

Jyrki was lost in thought his mind wandering with no clear destination. He was tired from touring but he wouldn't have it any other way. The Eyes tour, they're one of the last remnants of how rock'n'roll used to be: music, touring, friendship, women and parties. However, after 20 years of living the rock star life he was starting to dabble in other activities. He worked with Unicef in Africa and that gave him an immense inner reward. He also began DJ-ing at goth clubbing events but also took interest in more electronic/house music and that's what he had in mind for the Eyes' next album. He took the sudden change in travel plans much more lightly than his co-band matesm after all he had always been calmer than Jussi, the band's hyper drummer. He had visited Edinburgh before and was excited to take a peek at the historic city in the taxi ride from the airport to the train station.

Carolina was a university senior aged 22. She was of mixed Dutch and Brazilian descent but had spent most of her childhood and teens living abroad: the US, South Africa, Portugal, Romania and now she lived in Scotland. She studied Philosophy at university but always regretted not doing foreign languages. She had recently split up with her long-term boyfriend and was now sharing a quaint apartment in downtown Edinburgh with her best friend, Gabrielle.

Life was harsh on the young woman and she was trying hard to find a job so she could save some money for her future plans, which seemed to change very week because Caro – what her friends called her – was the most indecisive person in the universe. She always wished for more excitement in her life: a meaningful job, a new torrid romance but somehow these things never quite happened for her.

So on that cold, dark and rainy typically Scottish morning Caro was waiting in line at Costa Coffee to purchase her favourite Grande Mocha. Little did she know that her life was about to take an unexpected turn and all that excitement she had secretly prayed for would come and sweep her off her feet... literally

Chapter 2

Jyrki's POV

The guys were splayed out on the seats in the waiting area at Waverley Station in different states of consciousness after the short yet tiring flight from Helsinki. The weather wasn't helping either. You'd expect Finnish goth rockers to be all about gloom and doom but I personally get easily depressed by the weather. That was why while the guys were comatose waiting for the train that would take us to Glasgow I was rushing to find my dose of caffeine – the only drug I can still indulge in with no remorse or worry about my health. I mean I feel like a 20 year old in my mind, but that doesn't keep my body from acting its' not so tender age of 42, so for the past few years I've been trying to lead a healthier lifestyle: cut down on the booze and tobacco.

I was yet again pondering on my life dilemma: whether I was happy with just being a nomad musician or if I secretly wished for that quaint standard life trajectory of settling down and having kids. Boy, do I sound like a troubled teen! Or worse, a spinster!

As I was caught up in my inward musings I slammed into another body, which collapsed on the pavement after impact. I looked down and saw ruffled long blonde long hair and heard the sigh which accompanied the girl's realization that she had fallen and spilled coffee on both of us. I came back to my senses and helped her get back on her feet but before I could take a good look at her she started running towards the platform. However in the glimpse I managed to catch of her I was unsettled by the fire behind her icy greenish/amber eyes. Her whole being exuded both strength and frailty and for a second I couldn't help but wonder what if I had gotten to talk to her, offer to replace her coffee, befriend her. But now it was too late.

Caro's POV

I was horrified by having to go to yet another job interview. I've always been scared of new people and reluctant to play the social charade that came with trying to get into someone's good graces in order to afford the bread on your table. And pretending you actually know exactly what they want from you, lying so well that even you start to believe you have previous experience in god-knows-what software. At 22 I already felt burnt out, on my way to admitting failure and run back home. Only I wasn't sure where home was anymore.

To cut it short I was in a pickle. And this time I had extended my search area to Glasgow hence why I'm here to catch a train to the economic center of Scotland.. Let me tell you, finding a job as a young graduate-to-be is no easy feat in the UK. Had I known this I probably would have not come here altogether. But here I was facing yet another morning in which the cold and humidity crept into my bones and made me shiver from within.

As I picked up my steamy Mocha I began walking while texting my best friend Gabrielle to vent about being so nervous about this interview. I was trying my best to multitask between my touchscreen and the road ahead when I noticed a tall figure clad in black leather and with an 80s hair metal haircut. I felt like I recognized him from somewhere but it was impossible to figure out who he reminded me of since his eyes were covered by his black shades. I swear the man was a walking monument to the rock lifestyle. I couldn't help but wonder why I felt compelled to figure him out. But my phone vibrated and distracted me. As I was typing a reply to Gaby I walked into a rock hard chest and fell flat on my bum.

Oh Lord, the horror and shame! My resumes were drenched in coffee and my blouse was ruined. I looked up as I tried to steady myself and accepted the helping hand offered by none other than Mr Tall Dark and Rock from before. From up close he looked so intangible, so ethereal I was awe-struck. So I did what I do best: run away when I'm confronted with something unknown that unsettles me.

As I got on the dreaded train to Glasgow I couldn't help but wonder what if that bumpy chance encounter could be the beginning of something good, something big for me? But I dismissed the idea right away because things played out like that only in movies, not in real life and certainly not for me.

Chapter 3

The 69 Eyes and their roadies got on the train and were looking for seats to sit together. Since the commuter train was crowded they all had to scatter and take seats next to other passengers who were not in their group.

Caro's POV

I was nervously tapping my fingers over the window sill waiting for the train to finally be set in motion. As I scanned the cart I saw a large group of men dressed in similar attire to that of my Mr Tall Dark and Rock. I immediately became nervous and waited to see if he was with them. Sure enough, there he was looking for a seat. I prayed to all gods of creation to make him sit next to me. For a split second we made eye-contact and he seemed to recognize me from our little Mocha incident earlier on. But before he could even get closer to my row of seats, a short, buff, spikey-haired man who also looked vaguely familiar sat next to me. Just my luck!

Jussi's POV

I spotted blondie in the back and rushed to sit next to her; maybe this train detour affair isn't so bad afer all. This girl's one hot piece and I have less than 60 minutes to make my move and get a rise out of her.

Jussi: Hey there, beautiful lady! Thank you for allowing me to sit next to you on this lovely journey! I'm Jussi and who are you?  
>Caro: Sure, Juicy, no problem! My name is Carolina.<br>Jussi: So, where are you from? You don't sound Scottish...  
>Caro: (Why is this guy in such a talkative mood..arrrrgh?) I'm half Dutch half Brazilian.<br>Jussi: Wow! Exotic! I played a few shows in Brazil, I'm a drummer. Gorgeous women, hot beaches or hot women, gorgeous beaches (I snickered).  
>Caro: (And then it dawned on me! This guy plays for The 69 Eyes... I used to love them as a kid. Hmm I wonder why I didn't recognize him... Maybe he didn't age too well. I decided to play it cool.)<br>So you're famous?  
>Jussi: Yes, you could say so, for my sins.<p>

Meanwhile...

Jyrki's POV

I cannot believe Jussi's luck! He weaseled his way into sitting next to that goddess of a girl. And they're chit-chatting. God, I hope she doesn't fall for his antics because I could not bear to witness it. I can't help analysing her. Perfect skin, discrete make-up, light nail polish, a formal business skirt and blazer... She looks like every other 'suit' and yet she doesn't. I can tell she'd rather wear something else, be someone else, be herself.

Oh Goth, here I go again assuming I know the back story to everyone who catches my eye. And yet with her it feels like there's no back story, like somehow she just teleported on Earth from another planet. And she is so hot! Not your typical sex bomb, definitely not like my ex, Anu Kiiveri, but there is such subtlety and class to her beauty! I would kill to be Jussi right now! Better said I could kill Jussi for stealing my seat next to my girl! Well, she isn't mine I don't even know her name but she could be, couldn't she? Arrrrgh here I go again with this teen drama! I swear it's like once you hit 40 you go through teenage all over again with all its insecurities Ha-Ha!

Caro's POV

Unbelieveable! My favourite band from when I was a kid, well, a teenager, is in this sun-forsaken country! Just remembering their music and my devotion to them back then puts me in a melancholic mood. How I wish I could go back to when I listened to The 69 Eyes, HIM, Children of Bodom and day-dreamed about seeing them in concert. Hmm and here I am 10 years later having even misplaced my passion for that kind of music. I wonder if I could still find tickets to go see them...

And WOW! If this is the drummer, then the rock god from earlier on is Jyrki the lead singer! He's changed so much. He's no longer the scrawny long-haired translucent skin goth. He's buffer, toned, manlier, and he reminds me of my mom's teenage crush Bon Jovi and their funky 80s hair Ha-ha! Either way I'd kill to see his eyes, to know it's really him.

I'm on the verge of screaming ''It's freakin' 5 degrees Celsius, rain, hale and windstorm and you're wearing shades?'' But I can't!

Jussi: Hey, you still there? You zoned out for a while.  
>Caro: Oh yeah sorry about that I'm going through my job interview prep in my head. (And I went back to ignoring the spiked macho man).<p>

The train was pulling into Glasgow Station and Jyrki was itching to establish some form of contact with this goddess girl. But he felt ridiculous, a man of his age to harass a young girl on the train. He thought he had caught her looking at him but he couldn't be sure. He patiently waited in his seat knowing she'd have to pass through there on her way out. He could feel himself growing more and more excited as she stepped closer but he did not do anything besides stare up at her. She caught his glaze and a small smile passed her lips. He was in rapture.

Jyrki's POV

When she smiled I fell in a trance but I noticed a piece of paper slip out of her folder. I grabbed it and wanted to return it but I noticed it was her CV... I decided to hang on to it because it was my safety blanket, knowing I had her contact details maybe I would dare to call/e-mail her. Yes, I am officially a stalker!

Chapter 4

Carolina went about her day, bombed the interview, as her mind was still on the stranger who she thought was her old time crush. On her way back home she felt her phone vibrate. It was a text from her roommate Gaby:  
>''I hope you're ready to party tonight cuz I got us tickets for a show in Glasgow! It's The 69 Eyes! I know you used to love them so I though what the heck we deserve a treat!''<p>

Caro's POV

Wow! I'm gonna see my all time favourite band live but most of all I'll get to see him again... I am so nervous! What am I gonna wear? Well, it's not like he'll even see me in the crowd, bot tat if he did he would know who I am. (She sighed. She replied to Gaby and then ignored the following text assuming it was Gaby replying back).

Jyrki's POV

I read her CV through and through. Her name is Carolina Dieckmann, she speaks 5 languages, spent a lot of time moving from place to place, she even lived in Africa! This young woman was something! She sounded perfect on paper but most of all she looked perfect in real life.

I memorized her phone number off the bat and hesitated whether to text her or not. I finally grew some cojones and wrote:

''How is your day going? I wish I could take that train everyday if that meant I could see you! Yours, J69''

I pressed sent and giggled like a teenage girl hyperventilating and checking my phone every 10 seconds for a reply... a reply that didn't come even though it's been an hour. She must think I'm a stalker and well she's right. Ugh, I better get on task and start rehearsing.

Caro's POV  
>I got home, showered and began planning outfits with Gaby. My goth days were long gone so I didn't really have anything special to wear. As I was emptying my purse I checked my phone and discovered that the last text I got was from an unknown number. I was shocked to read it was from a certain J69. Now that left me wondering whether it was Jussi or Jyrki writing to me. Well, it had to be Jussi, I never even spoke to Jyrki. Ugh why don't things ever go how I want them too? I decided to reply anyways and flirt a little:<p>

''Hello mysterious stranger! My day was crap but tonight I get to see this rock band coming to Glasgow The 69 Eyes... Do you know them?;) Caro''

I pressed 'Send' and began telling Gaby about my unusually eventful train ride.

Jyrki's POV

I went back to my hotel room to shower after rehearsal in prep for the concert. I was daydreaming when my phone beeped signalling a text. Carolina, the heavenly apparition from this morning was coming to see my band! Meaning that she knew who I was... Was she a fan? Would I finally get a chance to talk to her face to face?

Once again it turned out that life is full of surprises and some of them are actually happy ones. I was excited about tonight, about performing for her. So I wrote back:

''Then know that tonight I'll be performing only for you!''

Chapter 5

Caro's POV

The queue in front of the venue seemed to go on for miles. Gaby and I sure felt out of place among the sea of elaborate goth paraphernalia, jeez, these girls went all out. However, we were here to just enjoy the music so I supposed it didn't matter that I was wearing grey leggings with a ruffled black top and Gaby was wearing navy jeans and a black tank top. But I made sure my makeup and accesories added a dark touch to the ensemble.

After what seemed like hours standing on high heels we finally entered the venue. I wanted to stay in the bar area but Gaby a newer convert to The Eyes' music dragged me all the way to the front next to all the screaming teenagers. My nerves were racing I'd be so close to him... and thus began the wait.

Jyrki's POV

As I went on stage I was deafened by our fans screams and cheers and blinded by the stage lights. I love this feeling, even after 20 years I still got goose bumps at the start of every show. I love what I do and despite the usual ups and downs with the guys, I get the best high from performing especially in front of beautiful ladies, such as Carolina. I loved the way her name rolled off my tongue... I was looking for her in the crowd. I was long past the stage of one night stands but for her I'd make an exception, gosh, that sounds terrible, but I'm a guy and obviously sex is right about the most important thing in life.

Gaby's POV

Something was off about Caro today, she wasn't her usual gloomy doomy self she seemed giddy but also scared. Once I saw the way Jyrki freakin' 69 was staring at her I knew there was something transpiring between them! Why didn't she say anything?

Everyone in the audience noticed Jyrki was particularly passionate that night and some of the more devoted fan girls even remarked that his eyes always strayed towards the right of the stage. He and Caro locked eyes for almost the entire show. He sensually moved on stage like any male in the animal kingdom trying to impress the female he coveted. Caro was acting like an ice queen for most of the time, not because she wanted to play hard to get and thus attract him even more, but because she tried not to let it show how much the rock star enticed her. Every now and then she'd unconsciously bite her lips or take in a deep breath and Jyrki, ever the ladies' man, picked up on all those signs. If you asked Caro what songs they played that night she couldn't have named one!

However, Jyrki was not the only one who noticed Caro. Jussi was ecstatic that she came to his show and thought that if she'd still remain immune to his charms he'd try to aim for her hot friend. But first he'd have to get their attention, which was not easy when one's behind a drum set.

And thus came the last song of the night 'Brandon Lee'. Caro was heartbroken that she'd never see Jyrki again... unless she somehow kept in touch with Jussi who had texted her earlier... Hmm would she push things and make it so that she sees Jyrki again through Jussi?... No, things never work out when you try to influence fate; that was her mantra.

Jyrki's POV

We were down to the last song and I was headed towards Jussi for our usual routine of him doing the cackling crow laugh at the end of the song. He did his overdone laugh and then added 'Miss Brazil, great seeing you tonight! Come and see me after!'  
>I think I had a heart attack on the spot. How the fuck did he always cockblock me? Unbelievable! Band or no band Juicy Jussi wasgoing off my Christmas list and on my hitlist!<p>

Chapter 6

- Oh my goth, Caro! We get to go backstage! I LOVE YOU!

- Gaby, there's no way I'm going back there after the public scene Mr Drummer Loverboy pulled in public. If I go it's like I'm saying I'm interested in him, which I'm not!

- But you're interested in someone, alright! I've seen the way you look at Jyrki, we should go! If worse comes to worst at least I get my chance to flirt with Jussi who is totally delicious! C'mon I got us these tickets, the least you could do is make the best out of what's thrown at us, especially if it's hot sexy Finnish men!

- Fine, fine, you win! We'll go but just because you're my friend and I want you to be happy.

- Ha-ha! Keep telling yourself that but the reason you agreed is because you want a piece of Mr Jyrki's jerky!

So the two best friends approached the backstage area and were immediately invited in by the bouncer. They walked through a dark corridor until they got to the green room. Caro decided to pull herself together and bite the bullet so she walked in first and approached Jussi:

- Hey there train buddy! Great performance! Caro said casually.

- Well, just letting you know that my performance always exceeds expectations, and I don't mean just my stage performance.

- That's great to hear, buddy! I know my friend Gaby would love to know more about all your performances. Jussi meet Gaby, Gaby meet Juicy!

Jyrki's POV

I saw Caro casually chatting to Jussi and let me tell you I was relieved that he seemed to have his eyes set on Caro's hot brunette friend. She then completely took me by surprise by walking up to me.

- Hey! I couldn't pass up the opportunity to personally get acquainted with the frontman. She boldly said.

- Oh, I believe we've gotten quite close and personal this morning when you spilled coffee on me Miss Caroline.

- It's CAROLINA! And you walked into me. Anyway, so what's the drill? Do I ask for an autograph and take a photo with you?

- Only if I decide which part of your body to autograph! I playfully added.

This Caro is different from the distant girl on the train. She is fiery! I wonder what other secrets she has hidden under that gorgeous exterior of hers.

I then leaned in and whispered in her hair: 'Why don't we go for a walk?'

Caro's POV

Holy Sweet Mary Mother of Jesus! I am going out 'for air' with my teen obsession Jyrki 69! Am I dreaming?

- So where are we going, Mr Rockstar?

- No clue, you're the local resident, you suggest a place.

- I'd suggest my place but that's all the way in Edinburgh and I can't leave Gaby behind, although she is distracted with Juicy Jussi.

- Wow, already asking me to come home with you... isn't that a little forward for a sweet young thing such as yourself? This must be my lucky night and you can be my lucky star! He playfully added.

- If you're gonna play the age card I might rescind my invitation and without one you can't get inside my apartment.

- True, after all, I am a vampire.

I giggled at his last comment and we settled into a comfortable yet extremely tense silence. I wanted to touch him, to feel some sort of physical contact but I wasn't just gonna throw myself at him or was I?

- So what do you think of Back in Blood? Jyrki asked.

- Ah artists, you are all so self-absorbed and always fishing for reviews. Well, to be honest, I haven't followed your music since Devils onwards.

- How come?

- Well, I just grew out of it.

- Auch! That's harsh! Suggesting we're a teen boyband.

- You are one though, you just wear leather while the Backstreet Boys wear sparkly jumpsuits! I mean I just grew out of music altogether I didn't feel the same thrill I used to feel so I just stopped. I don't like half measures. For me it's either all or nothing and when I can't have it all I get frustrated so I prefer nothing at all.

- Hmm I guess I understand and I am relieved you didn't just stop listening to us, hehe! Although I blame the drop ins album sales on you! He teased.

By the time he said that we were already at the train station.

- It seems everything is about trains when it comes to us, Caro. He said in a low, primal tone.

He then leaned in, glued his forehead to mine and just stared into my eyes. We must have stayed like that for minutes.

Jyrki's POV

I ached to kiss her, so, after what felt like centuries, I did. Her lips were soft and quivering. She wouldn't open her mouth right away but before I knew it, she took the lead and attacked my tongue. Her kisses were rough and sloppy yet somewhat innocent, like someone's who's trying to do it all at once, fit everything into one moment. What was it with this girl? One minute she is icy and innocent, the other she attacks me like a lusty nymph? Hot-cold-hot-cold... I could never get bored of this.

I didn't even hear the train roll into the station. Kissing her was consuming my consciousness. All of a sudden she pulled away, stepped back and in the flash of a second the doors to the train closed and she was gazing at me provocatively knowing I couldn't get her anymore. She had made her great escape, I wouldn't be going home with her tonight... and somehow I was grateful for it. I enjoy our little game, I'm a guy I love the chase more than I love the prey.

Caro's POV

I can't explain why I ran from him, I wanted him but I wanted him for longer than one night so I pulled away and embarked on my improv escape.

As I was catching my breath I received a text:

'You might have gotten away this time but I'll catch up with you someday soon. J69'

So he had been the one texting me all along! I decided not to reply despite the butterflies in my is the only virtue sinners have... when it serves their purpose.

That night neither Caro nor Jyrki managed to sleep. They both twisted and turned in separate beds, in neighboring cities, wishing, waiting, and anticipating.


End file.
